The Hylian Incident ch3
by Morphius904
Summary: The Story continues...Vegeta confronts Darth Maul!


THE HYLIAN INCIDENT-By Morphius904 

Chapter 3 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon pulled out and activated their lightsabers, while Vegeta powered up. That was no ordinary piece of work, thought Vegeta, looking back at Link, who was lying on the ground unconcious. It was so powerful, and powered up so fast...this guy may be a worthy challenge after all. 

Darth Maul stared at the Jedi and saiyan with a horrible snear. He threw his black robe aside, revealing a black jump suit and, attached to his belt, his famous but feared duel-sided lightsaber. He pulled it off, and activated it. The Jedi could feel his evil presence growing stronger, while Vegeta could feel him powering up. Wow, they all thought, this guy's powerful. 

Then the battle began. 

Maul leapt forward, swinging the saber with great skill at the two Jedi. They parried the attack with little difficulty and made attacks of their own. Maul leapt backwards, doing a flip in the air, and landing 20 feet from where they all stood. He deactivated the saber and attached it to his belt. He then outstretched his arms like before, and just like before, the purple energy began crackling around. 

But Vegeta had no plans to simply stand around. He leapt into the air in a jump that would allow him a powerful flying kick to Maul's head. He swung his leg out, but Maul ducked, and Vegeta fell to the ground. He bounced back up with ease and leapt into hand-to-hand combat against Maul. 

Vegeta was suprised at how well Maul fought, dodging or blocking all his attacks, and making many powerful ones of his own. Vegeta tried a sweeping kick to knock Maul down, but he leapt over that with ease. He then jumped up into the air, now flying far above them all. 

Vegeta went up after him, planning on fighting from there. Maul, having already powered up, shot a huge bolt of purple lightning at his pursuer. But Vegeta dodged out of the way. "Is that all ya got, Maul?" Vegeta jeered at Maul as he flew up and up. 

Maul then fired hundreds of smaller energy balls, the way Vegeta had earlier, in an attempt to knock his pursuer away so he could get high enough to cause some real damage. 

***** 

The Jedi watched the raging battle from the ground, jaws dropped at this new development. They knew Maul was powerful, but not THIS powerful! He must have been studying Super Martial Arts while he was away recuperating... 

Obi-Wan quickly turned back around, remembering about Link, and ran back to tend to him. Qui-gon simply stared in amazement at the battle high above. 

***** 

I've got to end this quick, thought Vegeta as he followed Maul up farther and farther. If I let him get into space, I'll never catch him... 

Vegeta powered up a massive fireball and shot it at Maul, but Maul dodged aside with ease. Getting to close, thought Vegeta...gotta take him down NOW... 

Maul, looking back for an instant, fired the purple lightning again at Vegeta...but this time, Vegeta was concentrating so hard on catching Maul that he didn't dodge in time, and the bolt hit him directly in the chest. He yelled in pain and anger and began to fall back to earth. 

If he hadn't regained flight, that fall couldn've killed him...but he did. Vegeta looked up, and, not seeing Maul, accepted that he had escaped and floated gently back down to earth. 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ran over to greet him. Link was healing as they spoke; he had used a fairy that he had in a bottle and his wounds were healing. "This is certainly a frightening new development," said Qui-Gon, a small quaking fear in his voice. 

"Let's just get on with the investigation...let's head to Goron city, already!" 

***** 

About an hour later, the party had reached Kakariko Village, at the foot of Death Mountain. But this usually peaceful place was now crawling with battle droids. "This could prove to be interesting," said Vegeta as two of the droids guarding the entrance to the village approached them, no doubt seeking identification. "Very interesting..." 

End of Chapter 3 

**Please critique my story, alright? I want to know what you think!! 


End file.
